You're a Demi-What?
by percylupin
Summary: This is a rewrite of Reading PJO at Hogwarts. It's very different! For those of you that didn't read the original, Remus is Annabeth in this story and Percy is female. It's what their lives are like with these changes. Percy is Remus' mate. Remus is still a werewolf. Very slight bashing, guys. Oh, and AU. No horcruxes either.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the new version of Reading PJO at Hogwarts. I hope you like it.**

Sirius and James sat down together in the Great Hall. They looked around. "He's been gone for two and a half weeks now, Prongs," hissed Padfoot. "Where the hell is Moony?"

"I don't know, Padfoot," James whispered back. "But look what I found in his drawer." James pulled a piece of crumpled parchment from his pocket. On the parchment was their friends sloppy handwriting.

dear padfoot and Prongs,

If you're reading this, that means you went through my personal stuff, and i'm going to injure you next time i see you. it also means you probably want to know where i am. The best way to contact me would be to create a rainbow(no, i don't care how girly you think it is). toss a galleon into it. If the galleon disappears, say O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Remus Lupin, Camp Half-Blood, New York, NY. A live action image should show up in the rainbow. You'll be able to talk to me through it.

Your fellow Marauder,

Moony

The two Marauders stared at the parchment for a moment, not once wondering what had become of Wormtail, the fourth Marauder. "We should tell Dumbledore," James said.

"Agreed," Sirius responded.

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore!" shouted James.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore smiled over his glasses.

"We found a way to contact Remus! He left it on a piece of parchment in our room," Sirius answered.

"And what might this way be?" Professor Dumbledore asked, slightly amused.

James recounted what the letter had said. Several murmurs throughout the Great Hall sounded. Sirius heard Lily talking to Marlene. Lily thought this was an entire hoax made up by the Marauders. She always tried to blame them, and Sirius hated wasn't like everything was their fault. Their pranks were always harmless unless someone else attacked first. Sirius was happy to hear his girlfriend-Marlene-telling Lily off.

Dumbledore repeated the steps that James described. Sure enough, Remus Lupin appeared in the rainbow. Only he wasn't alone. Remus was lip-locked with a black haired girl. They seemed to cling to each other like their lives depended on it. Both of them had deep scars, both old and new. "Moony?" James asked. No answer.

"Mr. Lupin?" asked McGonagall. Still no answer.

"Remus!" shouted Marlene. Yet again, no response. The kiss had deepened. Lots of tongue was now being involved.

"Earth to Remus Lupin and Percy Jackson!" shouted a girl's voice from the rainbow. The couple sprung apart, staying wrapped in each other's embrace. The girl laughed. She jumped onto the couch next to the couple. The girl had black hair and electric blue eyes. "There are people I. you."

Remus looked up at the rainbow in front of him. "Hey, guys," he said awkwardly.

"Are these little Bird Brain's friends from school?" the blue eyed girl asked mockingly.

"Shut up, Pine Cone Face," the green eyed girl said. "Wise Guy, who are these people?" she asked.

"Seaweed Brain, Thalia, these are the students of Hogwarts. The boy with the long, black hair is Sirius Black, and the one with the short, black hair is James." Remus took a deep breath. "James, Sirius, the blue eyed girl is my friend Thalia, and the green eyed girl is my fiance, Percy." The magical people's eyes widened, having never known Remus Lupin to date anyone.

"Where are you exactly, Mr. Lupin?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Manhattan," Remus said simply.

Just as Remus said that, another woman walked into view. She looked to be in her mid to late thirties and was holding a brown haired baby in her arms. "Liam," the girl Remus introduced as Percy shouted. She grabbed the giggling baby from the woman's arms.

"Who are you three talking too?" the woman asked.

"My school, Mom," Remus said.

"I thought you didn't live with your mom, Moony," Sirius frowned.

"I don't," Remus said.

"So your visiting her, then," Lily Evans butted in.

"No, this is Percy's mom," Remus shook his head.

"Are you coming to school or not, Mr. Lupin?" barked Professor McGonagall.

Remus looked at Thalia for a second. She shrugged. Percy's mom smiled as if to say it was his choice. Percy caught Remus' eyes. There was an absolutely terrified look in them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered something that only he could here. Remus ran a hand through the long hair that was pulled up in a ponytail.

"I don't think so, Professor," he sighed after a moment. "I don't feel comfortable leaving Percy."

"What's wrong, Lupin?" sneered Severus Snape. "Afraid she'll leave you?"

"How dare you!" Thalia growled. "Just because you can't get a girl doesn't mean no one else can, slimeball."

The Great Hall was completely silent for a moment. All the whispers about what Remus Lupin was doing had come to a complete stand , all at once, the Great Hall was filled with laughter. Even Lily was trying to hide his chuckles. Snape's face went bright red.

"What if we were to allow your fiance to come here with you, Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore suggested.

Remus and Percy locked eyes for a second. They seemed to be able to completely communicate that way. "Alright," Remus said.

**This was set after the Giant War. Remus and Percy new they would never want to leave each other again after spending so many months apart so Remus proposed, at least in my little messed up mind. Everyone survived and Thalia quit the hunt. The only real reason she joined was because of the prophecy in my opinion, so she quit. I think I might set her up with James because I hate Lily so much. (No offense to Lily lovers. I just think she's to freaking perfect.) I know I didn't bash Lily in the first version, but I am in this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you to all my reviewers. I'll PM you to answer questions. The baby in the last chapter was Sally and Paul's by the way because I know someone asked that and a lot of you are probably wondering that.**

"Are you sure about this?" Remus whispered into Percy's hair. "You don't have to go. I could just stay here in America."

"It's fine, Remus," Percy smiled. "Really, I don't mind."

"There's another war going on their, Seaweed Brain," Remus warned.

"We don't have to fight," Percy responded. "The magical community has adults to take care of it. Once you finish school, we can move back here. We'll live in New Rome and go to college together just like we said we would."

"I would like that," Remus grinned. Percy smiled and snuggled up closer to her fiance. She rested her head on his chest. She couldn't imagine life without Remus anymore. He was as much a part of her as her own two feet.

_She couldn't see at all. She was completely blind. "Remus!" she shouted. "Remus, where are you?" He was answering. How could he have just left her like that? He didn't even have a weapon. That idiot was going to get himself killed. She gasped at the pain in her chest. It was becoming overwhelming She couldn't breath. Why was she feeling so closed in._

"_Remus!" she shouted again. "Please don't leave me!" She swung Riptide to the right. Another arai shrieked as it was killed. A new curse was inflicted upon her. It was as if a blade had just slashed across her stomach. Maybe a curse for Alecto._

_She sank to her knees. All she felt was pain and emptiness. "Why, why did you leave me, Remus?"_

"_Percy," a voice whispered. A warm hand was shaking her. "Percy, you need to wake up."_

Percy's eyes snapped open. Worried, stormy grey eyes looked down upon her. "Wise Guy?" she whimpered.

"I'm here, Seaweed Brain," Remus said softly as Percy flung herself at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Remus let Percy cling to him for a few minutes. "What was it this time?"

"I-It was the arai," Percy muttered into Remus' shoulder. "I couldn't see anything, and I thought...I thought you abandoned me."

"I'll never ever leave you," Remus promised. "The only thing that will ever keep us apart is Death himself. I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Wise Guy," Percy murmured.

"My dad already sent my things to school Remus explained as he and Percy stood in front of the fireplace in the Blofis apartment.

Percy nodded. "So how does this thing work again?" she asked.

"You throw some powder into the fire, step in, and say your destination," Remus explained.

"My mom told me not to play with fire," Percy said.

Remus glared at his fiance. "You should have remembered that when you blew me all the way to Calypso's Island."

"Sorry," Percy said. Remus rolled his eyes and threw some powder into the fire.

"Since this is your first time, I'll take you with me. We have to hurry since there is only an hour slot in which this is open." Remus stepped into the fire, which now blazed an emerald green, and pulled Percy in with him. "Professor Dumbledore's office," he said.

If the spinning wasn't enough to make Percy sick, the green flashes certainly were. She couldn't concentrate at all. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, but light still made it through the lids. Percy thanked every god she could think of when the spinning finally stopped. She opened her eyes to find herself in a circular office.

"Hello, Remus, dear boy," smiled Dumbledore. "And you must be Miss. Jackson."

"Hello, sir," Remus smiled.

"Hey," Percy said simply, still feeling slightly sick.

"A first time floo traveller I see," Dumbledore said. He handed Percy a chartreuse potion. "That'll make you feel better, dear." Percy nodded her thanks and downed the potion in one. Dumbledore turned to Remus. In a hushed voice he asked, "Am I correct to assume she's your mate?" Remus nodded, smiling serenely. Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Doe she know?" he asked, still in a whisper.

"Do I know what?" Percy asked.

"That I'm a werewolf," he said.

"Oh, I've known that since we were, like, twelve."

"Perfect," Dumbledore smiled. "Miss Jackson, you may stay with the seventh year girls..."

"NO!" Remus and Percy shouted at the same time. Dumbledore looked very shocked.

"We mean no disrespect, sir," Remus said. "We would just rather stay together."

"Oh, of course," Dumbledore smiled.

In a far off corner of the United Kingdom-

Voldemort sat idly in his throne. He wasn't sure what his next move should be. A sleeping face was formed in the floor below him. "In order to win this war," the sleeping face said, "You must have the aid of the seven most powerful demigods."

"Demi-whats?" asked Voldemort, thinking about who this woman could be.

"Half gods and half humans, insolent mortal." Voldemort scowled at the woman's face. "Kidnap Persephone Jackson. They shall do anything to save her, especially the werewolf Remus Lupin. She resides at Hogwarts."

Voldemort was about to say something, when the face disappeared back into the earth. "Interesting," he mused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, another chapter. I hope you like.**

Percy stood in front of the doors of the Great Hall. Remus stood in front of Percy. "What's wrong?" he asked, lifting Percy's chin.

Percy looked up into her fiance's storm grey eyes. "Wise Guy, all your friends are in there. Are you sure this is a good idea? I could just ask a house elf to bring me food in our room."

Remus' eyes hardened. "What's gotten into you, Seaweed Brain? You have been saving the world at least once a year for five years now. Are you telling me your afraid of a couple wizards who won't harm you?"

"It sounds stupid when you say it like that," Percy pouted. Remus rolled his eyes and took her hand, leading her into the Great Hall. He pulled her along towards the Gryffindor table.

A small, chubby boy sat next to the boy Percy recognized as James Potter. Remus sat down next to Sirius. He frowned slightly when he realized there wasn't enough room for Percy. He saw Lily Evans next to him and knew she wouldn't slide over. He shrugged and pulled Percy onto his lap. Percy giggled and tilted her head back, kissing Remus' chin.

"Who's that?" asked Peter.

"Oh, Wormtail," James grinned. "You haven't been introduced to her yet. This is Moony's fiance, Percy Jackson."

"H-Hi," Peter stuttered. Percy smiled at him.

"Hey," Percy said. "Are you Peter?" Peter nodded. Percy smiled before looking down at the plate Remus was filling for the two of them. Remus picked up a fork full of eggs and held it in front of Percy's mouth. She rolled her eyes, but allowed Remus to feed her.

"That is disgusting, Remus," a voice sneered from next to them. "I thought you would be at least semi decent in public."

"Shut up, Evans," Sirius growled. "Remus can do whatever the Hades he wants."

A flash of pain went through James' eyes. The other Marauders and Percy sent him a sympathetic glance. _I'm in love with a complete bitch,_ James thought.

Percy took a deep breath before turning to face Lily. "I don't know who the Hades you think you are, but I don't really give a crap. I have been through effing hell and back. You don't talk freaking shit to me. Shut the hell up you freaking bitch. And no one talks to my Wise Guy that way except me, Thalia, and Clarisse."

"Did you just say Thalia and Clarisse are allowed to be mean to me?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow. Percy nodded her head. "You're insane, Seaweed Brain," Remus rolled his eyes.

"But you love me, Wise Guy," Percy grinned.

"Of course I do," Remus smiled.

"You two are so cute together!" squealed Marlene Mckinnon, Sirius' girlfriend. "Marlene Mckinnon, by the way. I'm guessing your Percy Jackson. I'm Sirius' girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, Marlene," Percy smiled.

"Shit," James cursed. "We gotta get to Potions." The Marauders, minus Peter who hadn't gotten an O.W.L. in Potions, jumped up and ran to the dungeons. They were the last ones to reach the dungeons. Lily Evans smirked at them.

"Nice of you to join us you five," SLughorn smiled.

"Sorry, we're late, Professor Slughorn," Remus smiled apologetically.

"Quite all right, Remus. I'll take it this lovely lady is Miss Persephone Jackson?"

"Yes, sir," Percy smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear girl. Remus must be a very lucky man to have you."

"I think it's the other way around," Percy smiled.

"See!" Marlene giggled. "They are so cute together!" Two Hufflepuffs giggled their agreement.

"Well be that as it may, I wonder if you two would mind doing an experiment for me?" Slughorn asked.

"Of course, Professor," Remus said instantly.

"That would depend on what it is," Percy said skeptically.

"It's nothing dangerous," Slughorn reassured Percy. "I just need you two to smell this potion and tell me what you smell."

Percy shrugged and stepped forwards. She took a deep breath, a smile lighting up her face. "Strawberries, campfire, cinnamint, and drakon leather."

"What's a drakon?" asked Severus.

"It's the ancient relative of a dragon. They look like humongous snakes and most don't have wings. They spit acid and their eyes paralyze you. Not the I'm-frozen-stiff kind of frozen, but the holy-shit-that's-a-huge-snake kind of paralyzed," Percy explained. "What, that's how Remus explained it."

Remus nodded in agreement before stepping up to the cauldron. He breathed in deeply. "The ocean, campfire, strawberries, and brownies."

"Interesting," Slughorn mused. "You both smelled strawberries and a campfire. Is there any particular reason?"

Remus and Percy smiled at each other. "Home," they both smiled together.

"What on earth do you mean?" Lily asked, sneering.

"We live on a strawberry farm during the summer in Long Island. Every night, the farm has a campfire where we sing ridiculous songs and roast marshmallows," Remus grinned, wistful for camp.

"That sounds awesome," grinned Frank Longbottom.

"It's the best," smiled Percy.

"What about the other scents?" Slughorn asked. "Where did cinnamint and drakon leather come from, Miss Jackson?"

"Oh," Percy grinned. "Remus always chews cinnamint gum. His breath constantly smells like it." Remus popped a red bubble with the gum he was chewing to prove her point. "And the drakon leather is because that's the material Remus' leather jacket is made of."

"And the ocean and brownies, Mr. Lupin?" Slughorn encouraged.

"Erm...well Percy always smells like the ocean, and her favorite food is her mom's brownies."

"Can you blame me?" Percy asked.

"Not after eating Mom's cooking," Remus shook his head.

"Excellent," Slughorn smiled. "My hypothesis was correct. Write this down in your notes, children. When someone is in love and they smell amortentia, some of the smells will be somethings the two people have in common, like their home in Mr. Lupin and Miss Jackson's case. The other half of the scents are things that remind the person of someone they love, like Mr. Lupin smelling Miss Jackson's favorite food and Miss Jackson smelling Mr. Lupin's favorite gum."

"I love magic," Percy smiled. "You can tell who someone loves just by what they smell."

"Exactly, Miss Jackson," Slughorn beamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is mostly a filler chapter. Mrs. Dodds makes her return in this chapter.**

Percy walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts holding Remus' hand. They sat down together at a desk. "Is this teacher as nice as Slughorn?" Percy asked softly.

"No idea, Seaweed Brain," Remus whispered back. "We get a new one every year."

"Oh," Percy frowned. "Why?"

"People say the job is jinxed," Remus replied. Percy was about to say something when a short woman walked into the room.

"Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked.

"I thought I was finally rid of you, Persephone Jackson," Mrs. Dodds scowled. "It seems that you are still around to haunt me."

"Wasn't Mrs. Dodds your pre-algebra teacher that..." Remus broke off. "Oh."

"You recognize me Mr. Lupin?" Mrs. Dodds asked.

"How could I forget," Remus scowled.

"Do you know her, Moony?" asked Sirius.

"We've met," Remus growled.

"We are learning patronuses, Mr. Lupin, I suggest you attempt to catch up."

Remus glared and pulled out his wand.

Groaning, Percy flopped herself down in Remus' lap for dinner. "Wise Guy, that's worse than regular school. I am so glad my mom made me come here instead and that Paul is just sending me work to do."

"It gets worse, trust me," Remus chuckled. "Do you know why Alecto is teaching here?"

"No clue," Percy said as she dropped a slice of bread into the small jar of fire Remus had pulled out of his robe pocket. "To Poseidon." The scent of an ocean breeze mixed with the air.

"To Athena," Remus murmured as he dropped a slice of roast beef into the fire. He quickly sealed the jar and placed it back in his pocket as James and Peter joined the couple. "Where's Padfoot?" asked Remus.

"He's sitting with Marlene and Dorcas," James said, pointing up the table to Where Sirius and Marlene were sitting. Remus nodded. "Moony, why didn't you answer any of our letters over the summer?"

Percy and Remus exchanged a nervous glance. "Oh, I was ,um, really busy," Remus tried to explain.

"Doing what?" asked Peter.

"Wedding planning," Percy explained, trying to help her mate out.

"You didn't have any free time?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Percy's mom wouldn't let us sit down for a moment," Remus said. "And than we had to help take care of Percy's little brother, Liam."

"I still don't believe you," James frowned. "But I'll let you tell me in your own time, because it seems like you're not ready to spill."

"Thanks," Remus grinned.

"Where are you going?" James asked as Remus and Percy turned up a staircase that was leading away from the Gryffindor Common Room.

"To bed..." Remus said.

"But the Common Room is this way," argued Peter.

"Oh, Dumbledore set up a room for Percy and me," explained Remus. "Night!" he called over his shoulder as he started up the stairs. Percy waved good bye to them.

"That's weird," James said as he turned up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"It's a full moon, Wise Guy," Percy whispered as she looked outside the closed window. The moon was just starting to rise. remus let out a small gasp as he fell to his knees. Percy knelt down beside him and rubbed his back as he shifted into his wolf form. Since meeting Percy, it had become painless, not that he told his friends that. He didn't think it necessary that they know who his mate was.

Once he had completely shifted, Remus looked up at Percy with his large grey eyes. He licked her face, causing her to giggle. She laid down and allowed her wolf to curl up with her. Wrapping her fingers through his soft, blond fur, she kissed his forehead, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Remus nuzzled Percy's neck for a second before falling asleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is about a two month time skip. I'm sorry for people who hate them, but I didn't know what else to right in between now and last chapter. Thalia, Nico, and Leo are a part of this chapter and probably most of the rest of the chapters. I hope you like it. I kinda stuck to the plot of House of Hades by making Nico gay, but he never had a crush on Percy. I fully support Cleo, but it wasn't working for me in this story. Sorry guys. I'm sorry if Nico and Leo seem OC, but this is the first time I'm writing about a gay couple. I was asked how this was a rewrite of Reading PJO at Hogwarts. It is still a rewrite because I am using the same plot just in a different way with a few changes. Oh, and Gaia is NOT waking up. That was kind of her revenge for being beaten. I'm not that evil guys. **

The next few weeks passed in similar fashion. Pretty soon, it was Halloween. "Hey, Percy, what's your favorite class?" asked James as they sat down for breakfast.

Frowning, Percy thought about it. "Care of Magical Creatures," she smiled. "I love the pegasi. Hades, I have my own pegasi back home. His name is Blackjack."

"What about Blackjack?" Remus asked as he sat down beside Percy.

"I was telling James-" Percy didn't get to finish her sentence. There was a crash as the doors of the Great Hall burst open.

"S'up, everybody?" the girl who busted the door open grinned. Two boys flanked her. Percy and Remus face-palmed at the same time.

"Hey, look!" the taller boy shouted. "There's Remus and Percy!"

"Leo, shut up!" Remus groaned.

"The shorter boy smacked Leo upside the head. "Nico!" Leo shouted. "I thought you loved me."

"In your dreams, Valdez," Nico scowled. A hint of a smile played at his lips. Leo grinned at Nico and grabbed his pale hand.

"You two are-" Percy started to ask.

"Shut up, Kelp Head," Nico muttered, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Oh my god!" Marlene squealed. "You guys are cute."

"You're embarrasing them, love," Sirius whispered to her.

"Sorry," she said.

"Are you two done?" the girl asked the boys. They nodded. Thalia rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we have been sent here by the gods, as in gods with an s, people. They want to show you some things that will help with your war."

"There is only one God," Lily argued.

Thalia, Nico, Leo, Percy, Remus, and Sirius all started laughing. "You know about the gods?" Thalia asked Sirius. He nodded.

"I ran into Lady Hestia once. She's really nice."

"I love Hestia," Percy smiled. "She is really nice.

"What's your name, girly?" Thalia asked. Electricity sparked in her eyes.

"Lily Evans," Lily answered. "Even if Black says he met a god, that doesn't change the fact that I don't think they exist. Black is obviously lying."

"Well, Lily Evans," Thalia snarled, "You tell me if this is a lie." Thalia raised her hand to the sky. She clenched her fist, and a bolt of lightning shot down from the ceiling. "I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

"That was just really good magic," Lily argued.

Leo thrust his hand forward. A white hot fire shot from his fingertips. "Does your silly magic explain that?" he asked.

"Some else could be performing the spell," Lily shot back.

"How about this?" Percy asked, standing up. She raised her hands and all the water in the goblets around the Great Hall formed one giant sphere of water over Lily's head. Percy let her hand fall and the water splashed down onto Lily. No matter who else it touched, though, Lily was the only one who got wet.

"Or this?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow. He lifted one hand, and the floor split open. Skeletons spilled from the crevice.

"My lord," they said as one, bowing before Nico. Nico waved his hand, and they dissolved into thin air. The ground looked as if there had never been a giant crack there.

"I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Ghost King." All the ghosts in the room bowed to Nico.

"I am Leo Valdez," Leo said. "Son of Hephaestus and first Fire User since the fifteenth century."

"I am Persephone Jackson," Percy exclaimed. "I am the daughter of Poseidon."

"And defeater of Kronos, Iapetus, Hyperion, the minotaur, Polybotes, Porphiron, and many other creatures from Tartarus," Remus finished.

"Shut up, Wise Guy," Percy groaned. "You're the real reason Kronos is gone. Without you, I never would have been able to do it."

"Aw, how sweet," Mrs. Dodds snarled sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," Remus grinned. "You killed her twice too."

"But she's right there," argued Peter. "How can she be dead?"

"Monsters don't die, Peter," Percy sighed. "They can be killed, but they don't die. When you kill a monster, their essence goes to Tartarus, but eventually the regenerate."

"You explained it better than Remus," Leo moaned. Percy grinned and stuck her tongue out at Remus, who rolled his eyes.

"Remus, tell them who your mom is so I can get on with this," Thalia growled, clearly annoyed by all the explanations.

"I am the son of Athena and architect of Olympus."

"What does that mean?" asked a first year Ravenclaw.

"Basically, I got to design Olympus however I wanted," Remus explained.

"That explains the statues of Percy," Nico said.

"There aren't any statues of Percy," Remus said. "There are memorials to those who died and fought in the wars, but that's it."

"Then someone put a statue of Percy on Olympus without telling you," Nico said. "I wasn't kidding when I said there was one on Olympus."

"Oh, just shut up," Thalia groaned. "Let me say what I came here to say!"

"Please do tell us," Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you!" Thalia shouted. "So, we came here so that you could watch scenes from our past. We will show you battle scenes from the two wars, the Titan and Giant wars, and scenes leading up to the wars. This will be in chronological order. Hopefully, you will learn from this to help fight your own war."

"Are you sure this will aid us?" Dumbledore asked.

Thalia nodded. "Oh, and most of them will be about Percy and Remus."

"What?!" Remus and Percy shouted together. Thalia grinned evilly at them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. For those of you who read Jesse Jackson and know that MeggieBlack is helping me out with that, she is not aiding me with this story.**

"Let's start with when I died," Thalia mused.

"What?" several people shouted.

"Oh, relax," Thalia grumbled. "I got turned into a tree to save my life." Thalia snapped her fingers and an image of a dark hill appeared. Four figures could be made out on the field. Thalia sat down next to Leo, Nico, Percy, and Remus. Leo tugged a blushing Nico into his side as Remus wrapped an arm around Percy's waist. Percy leaned her head against his shoulder. The image on the screen f mist zoomed in.

"**Go!" a twelve year old Thalia shouted at an older blond boy.**

"**I'm not leaving you!" the boy shouted.**

"**Thalia, come on!" shouted a seven year old Remus. "We can all make it."**

**Thalia locked eyes with the older boy and the half boy half goat standing next to him. She raised her spear and shield. The eyes of the metal Medusa flashed as lightning crossed the sky.**

"**Come on, Remmy," the boy yelled over the thunder. He picked up a struggling Remus as he tried to run to Thalia. "Grover, we need to go! Now!" The satyr ran after the older boy. Remus was yelling for Thalia to follow them down the hill, but Thalia stood facing the army of monsters.**

"**Bring it!" Thalia shouted. The monsters charged at her. She slashed and jabbed with her spear. Eventually, she was overwhelmed. A monster stabbed her stomach with a knife. Slowly, Thalia collapsed to her knees.**

"**Thalia!" Remus screamed from a distance. As Thalia was dying, she began to turn into a pine tree. Her limbs spread out and became branches.**

"Oh my gosh," Marlene gasped when the screen went blank. "I never would have been able to do that.

"I'd do anything for my baby brother," Thalia smiled, throwing her arm around Remus' shoulder. Remus smiled and made no attempt to remove his surrogate sister's arm. "Let's see Percy's fight with the minotaur next," Thalia smiled.

Percy groaned and buried her face in Remus' shoulder as the screen relit itself. Half-Blood Hill was once again shown.

**Two figures were trying to make their way up the hill. In between the two, you could see the limp body of Grover the satyr. A loud Mooooo! filled the night air. "What is that thing, Mom?" a younger Percy asked.**

"**Pasiphae's son," Sally Jackson gasped as she and her daughter heaved Grover up the hill.**

**Percy looked behind her. A large bull man was making its way up the hill. "The mi-"**

"**Don't say it's name!" Sally shouted. "It'll attract its attention."**

"**Can't it see us?" Percy asked. They had made it to the top of the hill. Sally put Grover down under Thalia's pine and slowly started backing away. "Don't try and outrun it, Percy!" she yelled. "Jump to the side right before it reaches you!" Percy nodded and began backing away from Grover.**

**The minotaur seem to have caught her scent. It charged at Percy. At the last second, Percy jumped to the side. The minotaur made a wide loop and made its way towards Sally. Just as Sally was about to jump aside, the minotaur grabbed her with his outstretched arm. He squeezed her until a golden light developed around her. Se disappeared. Percy screamed in despair. The minotaur honed in on her and charged. There was no where for Percy to jump. The minotaur's arms were stretched out on either side. She tensed her legs. At the last possible second, she leaped into the air and twisted her body. She landed on the minotaur's shoulders.**

**Struggling, Percy pulled back on the minotaur's horn. With a mighty CRACK! it snapped off. Forcefully, Percy drove the horn into the minotaur's ribcage. It dissolved into golden dust. Unconscious, Percy fell to the ground.**

Tears were running down Percy's cheeks into Remus' sweatshirt. It was a Friday and he had chosen to wear muggle clothing. Remus rubbed Percy's back soothingly and whispered words of comfort into her hair.

"I-I thought your mom was alive," a young Ravenclaw stammered.

"She just disappeared," Nico explained calmly. "Aunt Sally isn't dead.

"Maybe we should take a small break," Albus said. Thalia nodded and snapped her fingers. The mist screen disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for not updating. My friend was sick and I was trying to help her keep up with school because we have testing coming up very soon. Anyways, here's a much longer chapter, as in twice as long. I am making this clear right now, by the way. I DID NOT cave into Critics United. The website deleted the story. It interfered with a rule of the story. I decided to right it this way instead so that I was sure it wouldn't be deleted because there is no way they can say there is something wrong with it right now. Anyone else who has negative comments about that can keep them to themselves because I don't give a crap. Got it, good. I am not explaining that again. Oh, and if there are any flamers they can shove there comments up there asses. I really don't give a crap. My friends and I have an amazing time LAUGHING over your comments though. I don't take you guys seriously unless it's constructive criticism or a nice comment.**

As everyone sat back down, the screen reappeared. "What next?" Thalia mused. She pulled a tablet out of the bag that was on the bench.

"Hey!" Leo shouted. "That's just a prototype!" Thalia sent him a grumpy glare. "That you're perfectly entitled to use," Leo added. He ducked his head and buried it in Nico's shoulder. Thalia turned her glare on Nico. He glared right back at her. They continued to glare at each other until Thalia looked away, admitting defeat. Nico poked Leo's side to tell him it was safe.

"How about when they fought Medusa?" Thalia asked.

"Do we have too?" asked Remus.

"Yes!" Leo grinned. Thalia snapped her fingers and Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium appeared on the screen.

**An old woman appeared on the screen. Her fingernails looked like blood red talons as she used them to remove the veil on her head. Percy, Remus, and Grover sat in front of her. Remus' eyes widened in realization. He shoved Percy and Grover off the bench they were sitting on before diving off to the side.**

**The old woman removed her veil to reveal a pale face with poison green eyes. Instead of hair, she had green snakes, twisting and writhing on her head. "It's Medusa!" Remus shouted from somewhere off screen.**

**Grover yelled, "Run! Maia!" Wings sprouted from his shoes and he went flying.**

"**The Grey-Eyed one did this to me, Persephone," Medusa purred. "Remus' mother, the cursed Athena turned me from a beautiful woman into this."**

"**Percy, run!" Remus shouted. "Don't listen to her!"**

"**Silence!" shrieked Medusa. Her voice softened as she turned to Percy, whose eyes were squeezed shut. "You see why I must destroy the boy. He's my enemy's son. I shall crush his statue to dust. But you, dear Percy, need not suffer."**

"**No," Percy muttered.**

"**Do you really want to help the gods? Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest? Don't be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain."**

"**Percy! Duck!" Grover yelled. He came soaring in with a large branch. THUMP! was the sound of the branch he was holding hitting Medusa. "Duck! I'll get her!" Medusa roared in rage and grabbed Grover's branch. Ferociously, she swung him into a statue, effectively dazing him.**

"**You have to cut her head off," an invisible voice hissed.**

"**Who's there?" Percy whispered back. Remus appeared, taking a Yankee's ball cap off his head. He was hiding behind a statue.**

"**I'd kill her myself, but she slice me to shreds before I could hit her. Plus, you've got the better weapon." Remus seemed to be having trouble admitting this. "Here," Remus said. He tossed Percy a glass sphere. "Don't look her in the eyes. Look through that instead. The convexity will be off slightly, but it will be good enough."**

**Percy nodded and uncapped a bronze sword. She stood and crept towards Medusa whose back was turned. Closing her eyes tightly, Percy swung her sword. It sliced through Medusa like butter. She dissolved into dust.**

Thalia had been looking through different scenes she could play on the iPad the entire time. "How about when Percy found out Remmy's secret?"

"Please don't Remus begged. "I really don't want people knowing that."

"Relax, Wise Guy," Percy soothed. "If they can't accept it, they can go throw themselves into Nico's place.."

Nico grinned as if he liked the sound of that. "My dad's been looking for new things to test punishments on," he smirked. The demigods and Sirius all shuddered, not liking the sound of that.

Sirius looked up as someone from the Slytherin table stood up. The fifth year got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Hi, Siri," he murmured as he sat down. "Can I sit here? The Slytherins are really annoying."

Sirius started laughing and swung an arm around his younger brother's shoulder. "sure you can, Reggie. I was wondering when you were going to break away from the Death Eaters, not that they're all Death Eaters. Just most of them." Regulus chuckled_**(the manly giggle)**_softly.

**They were in the woods. "I'm going go scout," Remus said, looking up into the sky. "We'll have to be extra careful tonight." There was a full moon out. Remus ran off into the woods.**

"**I'll keep watch," Grover said. He was leaning up against the tree. "You know, Remus and I were a little confused. We were thinking we might be wrong and that Hades doesn't have the bolt."**

"**Of course," Percy grumbled. "Because Remus knows everything.**

**Grover winced. "Cut him some slack, Perce. He's had a hard life."**

"**What's wrong with the perfect son of Athena?" **

"**If anyone's going to tell you, it should be him. He doesn't like people knowing about it."**

"**Oh, come on, Grover. Now you've gotten me all curious. What happened to Remus? Does it have something to do with the scars he has?"**

"**Yeah," Grover sighed. "He was attacked when he was four. That's why his dad took him and moved to Virginia."**

"**Grover," Percy said, sitting up, "What attacked Remus?"**

"**He'd kill me if I told anyone. Especially if I told you."**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" Percy snapped.**

"**That came out wrong, Perce. I didn't mean it like that. Just go to sleep."**

**Percy rolled away from Grover and closed her eyes. A howl pierced the air, interrupting the silence. Percy jumped up and started running towards the sound. "C'mon, Grover," she called over her shoulder. "There's something out there. It's hurt." Another howl sounded. Percy ran faster with Grover chasing after her.**

"**Percy, stop!" Grover yelled. "You don't want to go there!"**

"**It's hurt, Grover!" Percy yelled back. "I thought you were all for helping injured animals!"**

"**It's just pretending, Percy!" Grover shouted. "Trust me!"**

**Percy rolled her eyes and kept running. She stopped in a clearing. A white wolf was lying down in the middle of the clearing. Slowly and calmly, Percy walked towards the wolf. She held her hand out for the wolf to sniff. "See, Grover," Percy smiled. "He's nice."**

"**Percy, just back away slowly," Grover warned. Percy ignored him. Suddenly, the wolf jumped up and knocked Percy over. She shrieked and tried to grab Riptide. The wolf knocked her hand out of the way. She clenched her eyes shut when he started sniffing her neck. The wolf stuck the tip of its pink tongue out and licked Percy's cheek. She giggled and tried to push the wolf off.**

**The wolf got off of Percy but stayed looming over her. Percy sat up and started scratching behind the wolf's ears. The wolf made a deep moaning sound. Percy smiled and looked into it's eyes. They were a stormy grey. Her eyes widened as she realized something. "R-Remus?" she asked. If wolf's could roll their eyes, this one would have. "You're definitely Remus," Percy gasped.**

**Percy turned to face Grover. "He was attacked by a werewolf when he was a kid, wasn't he?"**

**Grover nodded nervously. "Oh, he's going to be so upset that you found out. You aren't scared, are you?"**

"**No," Percy said. "He hasn't attacked me yet, so why should I be scared."**

"**Erm...Becauseyou'rehismate," Grover exclaimed really fast before clapping his hand over his mouth.**

"**Come again?" Percy asked, turning back to Remus. Remus' eyes had widened, like he knew what Grover had just said.**

"**You're Remus' mate," Grover said. He nervously looked at Remus as if he were about to attack him. "But don't freak out! Nine out of ten times that just means you're kinda like the best friend of the werewolf."**

"**What's the other 10%?" Percy asked nervously.**

"**Erm...If you fell into that category, you and Remus would probably end up getting married or at least end up dating."**

**Percy looked at Grover, then back to Remus, then at Grover, then at Remus. "I think I'm going insane," she finally said.**

The image went black. "You're a werewolf?" Lily asked, scooching away from Remus and Percy. Remus nodded.

"He's not going to hurt you," Percy scowled at the freaked out first years. "Once a werewolf finds his or her mate, they become docile. That means they keep their mind during the transformation. He's perfectly safe."

"I would know," Leo added. "I tested it."

"Just because I won't bite you, Valdez, doesn't mean I won't skewer you," Remus pointed out. Leo gulped.

"Percy, Remus is scaring me!"

"You're the idiot who decided poking him until he finally snapped while he was doing research was a good idea," Nico muttered. Leo scowled at his boyfriend.

"And I thought Percy was immature," Thalia groaned.

"Hey!" Percy said.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Percy made me sad._****I'm sorry Meggie, but I wanted to add some sexual tension. They'l get back together. Don't worry.****_ They better._**** This is the Tunnel of Love Ride Scene, an argument between Percy and Remus, and fluff between Leo and Nico.**

"Can I pick the scene?" Leo asked Thalia eagerly. Thalia rolled her eyes and handed the iPad to her brothers friend. Leo hummed as he scrolled through the scenes. "Oh, how about this one. "What's the Thrill Ride o' Love?"

"No!" Percy and Remus shouted.

"Click it," Thalia and James grinned. Thalia looked at James funny when he said the same thing as her.

"After this we'll take a quick break for lunch," Thalia added. Percy and Remus groaned as an image of them climbing down the side of a dry pool appeared.

**Remus and Percy reached the boat. Inside was a shield. "What's that smell?" groaned Remus covering his nose. "It's so sweet." He was scowling as though it were unpleasant.**

"**I don't smell anything," Percy frowned. "Oh, look, a scarf." Percy reached in and grabbed the scarf that was resting on the seat. "Mmmm...It smells really nice."**

**Remus' eyes widened. He reached out and snatched the scarf away. "Let's not smell the drugs," he said sarcastically.**

"**Huh?" Percy asked.**

"**That's Lady Aphrodite's," Remus answered. "It's doused in love potion." Percy blushed. "Let's just grab the shield and get out," Remus sighed. He climbed into the boat to grab the shield. A small thread stretched and snapped. "Of course it was a trap." He froze.**

"**What is it Remus?" Percy asked.**

"**Sp-sp-spiders!" Percy's eyes widened as she saw little bronze spiders coming towards her and Remus. She jumped into the boat next to him. They looked around to see a bunch of cameras staring at them. Remus was still frozen in shock. Percy looked up. They couldn't get out the way they came because there was a golden net covering them.**

"**Hold on," Percy ordered. She plopped herself into the seat and pulled Remus next to her. She held out her hand, concentrating. When she squeezed her hand into a fist, gallons of water poured out of the piping. The boat Percy and Remus had taking refuge in lurched forward. Remus was startled out of his shock as he and Percy clung to the sides of the boat.**

**Percy and Remus were hurtled through the dark tunnel. On the other side, they ran into a problem. There was a gate with different boats piled up in front of it. "On my mark," Percy said, climbing up onto the bow of the boat.**

"**On mine," Remus argued. "Do you even know any physics?"**

"**Alright, on your mark!" Percy shouted back.**

**Remus seemed to be counting in his head. "Now!" he yelled. Percy and Remus jumped up. Easily, they cleared the fence. They were now heading towards concrete. They were quickly caught by Grover, who was using his winged shoes to fly.**

**When they landed, Percy gave Grover a tight hug. "You were right," she admitted, before hugging Remus too.**

"I forgot you had arachnophobia," James said to Remus. "I'm going to guess you'll tell us why, right?"

Remus cringed. "Well, in ancient times, there was this weaver. She thought herself better than the gods. My mom got mad and cursed her to forever be a spider. Her children, the spiders, are determined to attack my siblings and me.

"Why do the gods have to turn evil people into immortal monsters," groaned Percy. "Can't they just kill them and make less work and chances of death for us?"

But then peaceful immortals like Calypso would be in Tartarus," argued Remus.

"I don't like Calypso!" Percy and Nico growled. Leo and Remus both blushed.

"What happened with Calypso?" Regulus asked.

"Why don't you ask them?" Nico grumbled gesturing to Remus and Leo. They blushed deeper.

"What happened?" asked Marlene, snuggling into Sirius' side.

"Well..." Remus started, "When Percy blew up Mt. Saint Helens, I was blown onto Calypso's island. We were the only two there, and she kinda fell in love with me."

"Did you fall in love with her?" James smirked. Remus shook his head, but his blush was deepening.

"Your turn, Leo," Sirius grinned.

"Um, an evil goddess blasted me off our ship so that I landed on Calypso's island. SHe thought Calypso wouldn't fall in love with me, so I wouldn't be able to leave. Calypso did fall in love with me though, and I left."

"So why is Nico jealous?" asked a Hufflepuff. "It shouldn't matter since you're erm...gay."

"I'm bi," Leo corrected, his face now the color of a tomato.

"Oh, sorry," the girl blushed.

"Break time!" Nico shouted, glaring at the girl. Nico grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Nico, you okay?" Leo asked when they were out of earshot.

"Fine," Nico snapped back, looking away from Leo.

Leo grabbed Nico's pale face in his hands. He turned the younger boy's head so he was looking at him. "No, you aren't fine, Nico. Tell me what's wrong. Look at me, Niks."

With soft brown eyes, Nico looked up at his boyfriend. "I don't like it when people talk about your crushes."

Leo's eyes softened. He kissed his boyfriend. "Niks," he whispered. "They were just crushes. I never loved anyone. You're the only person I've ever loved."

"Really?" Nico asked.

"Yes, really," Leo exclaimed. "How could I not love you? You're my everything, Nico."

"I love you too, Leo." Nico stood up on his tip toes and kissed Leo's lips. Leo pulled Nico closer to him and swiped his tongue over his lips, begging for entrance, which Nico happily granted.

Percy was refusing to look at Remus. "Seaweed Brain, what's wrong?"

"Don't talk to me right now, Remus," she grumbled.

Remus wrapped his arms around his fiance. "I can't make it better if I don't know what the problem is," he whispered against her neck. Percy shivered and flipped around. Remus was shocked when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"You didn't deny it," Percy glared.

"Deny what?"

"That you loved Calypso."

Remus eyes widened. "Oh, gods, Percy. I didn't mean to make you upset like that."

The tears began running down Percy's face. "So you do love her then?"

Remus shook his head. "I couldn't love her even if I wanted to, Percy. You're my mate. We belong together."

Percy pulled her hand back and slapped Remus, completely surprising him. "Oh, so now I'm just someone who you feel obligated to be with because I'm your 'mate'?" Percy was starting to get angry. She put air quotes around the word mate.

"Percy, that's not what I meant, and you know it. What has gotten into you?"

"Oh, so now it's my fault!" Percy jumped off my seat. "You know what, here! Take your freaking ring! I'm sick of you, Lupin." Percy ripped the ring off her finger and threw it and Remus before storming from the room.

Remus got up to run after her, but she disappeared into the water vapor in the air. "She just had to learn vapor travel," Remus groaned as he fell back into his chair. He had had so many fights with Percy he'd lost count, but it had never escalated to this. Remus picked the ring up off the floor. "What do I do now?" he whispered more to himself than the empty hall.

_**Don't worry, I'll make sure percylupin hooks Percy and Remus back up.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I was in the middle of writing a new chapter for Jesse Jackson, when this idea struck me. I didn't want to forget it, so here it is. Oh, by the way, the italics in the last author's note was Meggieblack. From time to time, she will be joining me. When you see bold italics in the AN it's her.**

Percy fell to the ground outside the Hospital Wing. "H-How did I get here?" She stammered even as tears started to pour down her cheeks. Madame Pomfrey, having heard someone fall, ran outside to see who it was.

"Miss Jackson," she gasped. "Are you alright?" Percy looked up at her. Her eyes widened when she saw the tears. "Come along then, dear." Madame Pomfrey helped Percy stand up and led her over to a bed. "Why don't you tell me what happened."

Percy sniffled. "I w-was in the Great Hall with R-Remus. We were talking. I was kind of upset because he didn't d-deny that he loved Calypso. We started f-fighting. Normally, o-our fights turn into n-nothing, b-but then he said he w-was only with me b-because I'm his m-mate."

Madame Pomfrey rubbed Percy's back soothingly. "What happened next, dear?"

"I-I gave him back his ring and ran fr-from the room. I was kind of h-hoping he would follow me, but he didn't. I kept running, and ended up here. I felt kind of sick when I collapsed."

"Why don't you lie down, dear," Madame Pomfrey suggested. Percy nodded and lay back on the bed. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over Percy's body. "Now, there's nothing _wrong_ with you," Madame Pomfrey explained, stressing the wrong.

"But why did I collapse?"

"We'll, um, you're one month pregnant with twins."

"What?" Percy shouted. "I'm going to be a mom?"

"It looks like that way, dear."

Percy smiled and leaned back in her chair. "I'm going to be a mom. Oh no, what will Remus think? Wait, he doesn't love me. He loves Calypso. I don't need him. I'll be a great single mom."

"About that, Miss Jackson. I think you should talk to him. I've known Remus for quite a while now. That doesn't seem like something he would do. I think that was just your reaction to the hormones."

Percy's eyes widened. "Oh gods, I need to go talk to him." She stood up and started running. Suddenly, she paused at the door. She turned slightly. "What are their genders?"

"A boy and a girl."

Percy smiled and continued running. She ran down the steps and into the Great Hall. "Remus!" she yelled. "Are you here?" There was no answer. Percy groaned. "Where are you, Remus?" There was still no answer.

"Hello, Persephone Jackson," a cold voice hissed. Percy flipped around, uncapping Riptide.

"Oh, Peter, it's just you." Percy recapped her sword.

"Just me," Peter smiled. He took out his wand.

"Um...Peter?"

"Stupefy!" Percy's last memory was of darkness.

Remus frowned as he sat down on his bed in Gryffindor Tower. He would have gone to his and Percy's room, but he figured Percy was there and probably didn't want to see him.

"What's up, Moony?" James asked from his bed.

"I could ask the same of you, James."

"I don't think I love, Evans anymore," James sighed, lying back on his bed. "What's up with you? Where's Percy?"

"No clue where Percy is. She ran off. She was yelling at me about how I still love Calypso and don't love her. She claimed I only pretended to love her because she's my mate."

"That doesn't sound like her," James frowned, sitting back up. "Was something else wrong?"

"Besides the fact she threw her engagement ring at me?"

"I meant with her!"

"I don't think so. She would have told me, right? We tell each other everything."

"Maybe she's PMSing," James joked. Remus glared at his friend. "Right, sorry. Why don't you go see Madame Pomfrey. She might know."

Remus stared at his friend. "I can't believe you just said something intelligent." Remus stood up and left the room.

When he arrived at the hospital wing, Remus called out for Madame Pomfrey.

"Is something wrong? Did Percy talk to you about what I told her?"

"No, I came in here to see if you knew what was wrong with her! I've haven't seen her in about an hour!"

"Oh, the poor dear must be lost. She went searching for you, Remus."

Remus groaned. Suddenly, James came running into the room. "Moony," he gasped. "Peter...Percy..map...gone..."

"What?" Remus and Madame Pomfrey shouted.

"They were in the Great Hall by themselves," James explained. "Something must have happened, because it looked like Peter was leading Percy out of the Great Hall. He brought her to the path under the Whomping Willow. They could be anywhere!"

"How do you know this, Mr. Potter?" demanded Madame Pomfrey.

"Saw it on the map," James said, placing the Marauder's Map on the bed. Pomfrey's eyes scanned the map, but she saw neither Peter or Percy.

"I do hope they're alright," she murmured. "Especially Percy. The poor thing is pregnant."

"She's what?" Remus asked, attempting to main calm but not succeeding.

"Oh, I forgot she hadn't found you to tell you yet. She just left about half an hour ago to tell you that she's pregnant with twins."

Remus squeezed his eyes shut. A small smile played at his lips before completely disappearing. His eyes flew opened. "We need to find her. What if her or our babies get hurt?"

"We'll find them dear. Don't worry."

"No, you don't understand," Remus groaned. "Demigod pregnancies go by ridiculously fast. How far along is she?"

"About a month, Mr. Lupin."

"That means she's been pregnant for a day. Demigod pregnancies are nine times faster because of our godly blood."

"Don't worry, Moony," James reassured his friend. "We'll find her."

"I hope so," groaned Remus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, a new chapter. I need to make this short since my mom is berating me about homework at the moment. I hope you guys like. Please tell me what you think. I love reading your reviews.**

Percy groaned as she was awoken from her sleep. She looked around at the dungeon she was locked in. "Wh-what happened?" she asked.

"Ah, welcome, Miss Jackson."

Percy looked around for the source of the voice. All she could see was shadows. "Who's there?"

A tall, pale man stepped forth from the shadows. "My name is Lord Voldemort. I have had my servant bring you here to ask you if you would be willing to aid me."

Percy's eyes widened. She remembered Remus telling her about Voldemort. "I know who you are. I won't help you! I won't help you kill innocent people!"

Cruelly, Voldemort smirked. "But you're already helping me. At this very moment, your friends are coming up with a way to rescue you. You will help me, or else."

"Or else what?" Percy sneered.

Voldemort's smirk widened. "I've been told you're carrying twins. You best help me, or my wand just might slip."

"No," Percy gasped. Her hand jumped to her stomach. It was larger than it had been. It was as if she were three months pregnant now instead of just one. "H-How long have I been out?"

"Two days, Miss Jackson. Don't worry. We made sure your children were quite healthy." Cackling, Voldemort left the room.

Percy wrapped her arms around her growing stomach as tears came to her eyes. "I won't let you hurt my babies," she murmured to herself.

It had been two days since anyone had heard from Percy or Peter. The school was growing increasingly worried. They all sat in the Great Hall. They had decided to continue watching Remus and Percy's past to distract themselves.

"How about the fight against the hydra during the quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece," Thalia suggested.

"Sounds good," Nico muttered. So far, they had watched a scene from when they were talking to Hades, the fight with Ares, and the fight with the bronze bull. Thalia clicked on the video. The mist screen reappeared like usual, but instead of the scene appearing, a throne room appeared.

"What's going on?" asked a terrified Hufflepuff.

"I-I don't know," stammered Leo. He grabbed the iPad from Thalia and began to fiddle with it, trying to find something wrong with it.

"Hello, Hogwarts and demigods," a cold voice announced.

"What do you want, Tom?" Dumbledore asked the pale man in the throne on the screen.

"Nothing from you, Dumbledore," Voldemort sneered. "Demigods, I have a proposition for you. Join me, and the daughter of Poseidon will not be harmed along with the twins she carries."

"You stay away from her," Remus growled as he, Thalia, Leo, and Nico all jumped up.

"Ah, but I already have her, Mr. Lupin. Wormtail, bring our guest in."

Peter Pettigrew entered the room, dragging Percy behind him. "Percy," Remus gasped. Gingerly, Percy lifted her head to look into Remus' eyes.

"Hey, Wise Guy," she groaned.

"Let her go," growled Remus. He looked at Percy's stomach. She was definitely carrying twins. While physically only three months, Percy looked much farther along because the twins required more room.

"Of course, Lupin. On the condition that you and the rest of the seven of the great prophecy and children of the big three aid me in the war."

"And why in the name of my father would we want to do that," Thalia snarled.

"Quite simple, really," Voldemort sneered. He pointed his wand at Percy. "Crucio." Percy screamed as the jet of red light hit her stomach. She curled into the fetal position. It was only on her for a few seconds, but the aftershock left her shaking. "You aid my cause, and she won't get hurt. I will give you five days. By then, the babies will have been born."

"Why, Peter," James asked his ex friend.

"For power," Peter snapped. "I was always the weakling, and now I am powerful."

"Peter, I trusted you," growled Sirius. Marlene grabbed his hand. Peter glared at his ex friends as the image faded.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked. His ever present smile had disappeared. The demigods looked at Remus. He was always the one with the plan. Remus shook his head as he fell to his knees. Thalia rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay, little brother," she whispered. "We'll save Percy and your babies. I promise." Taking a deep, rattling breath, Remus buried his face in his "sister's" shoulder.

"I think we need to I.M. Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank," Leo said. "We could pretend to go to Voldemort to help him. Remus will sneak off and get Percy and the babies, if they've been born. He can text one of us with the special phones I made when they're all safe. Then the rest of us can get out." Everyone stared at Leo. "What?" he asked.

"Leo," Nico grinned, "That was brilliant!" Nico threw his arms around Nico's neck and kissed him in front of everyone.

"We have some people to I.M.," grinned Leo as Nico pulled away, blushing.

Jason ran into the dining pavillion later that same day. "We need a quest," he gasped.

"Why is that?" Chiron asked. "Leo...just I. ...Percy's kidnapped...need to rescue her..."

"Percy's been kidnapped again?" Piper groaned. Jason nodded, breathing hard.

Rachel stood up from her place at the head table.

_Old companions join together_

_To defeat their foe forever._

_Only mixed with magic can these nine prevail._

_For without the sons of man and hearth,_

_They are sure to fail._

Chiron caught Rachel before she could fall. "It has been decided who from this camp shall be going on this quest," Chiron announced. "That is if they are willing." Chiron looked pointedly at the four from the last Great Prophecy who still were in the camp. The four nodded. "Very well. I believe you should leave by tomorrow's dawn at the latest. Who knows what sort of trouble Percy's gotten herself into this time." Jason, Hazel, Piper, and Frank all nodded before running to their cabins. It really was a good thing Hazel and Frank had decided to visit this week instead of next.


	11. Chapter 11

**A new chapter! The babies will be born, yay! We also have a demigod getting claimed. All will be explained later in the story. Next chapter will be the rescue mission! The babies names are Asteria and Iapetus. The reasoning behind them is in the story.**

A crowd gathered outside of Hogwarts as the Aro II landed. Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank all jumped off the ship. "S'up guys," grinned Jason. "Rachel gave us a prophecy."

"Are we going to die?" Leo asked. The wizards all stared at him. The demigods understood though. There was always the risk of one of them dying.

"I don't think so," Frank sighed. "We'll need all the people from the Great Prophecy, minus Percy of course. We'll need Thalia, Nico, and two others too."

"What was the prophecy?" Nico interrupted.

"_Old companions join together_

_To defeat their foe forever._

_Only mixed with magic can these ten prevail._

_For without the sons of man and hearth,_

_They are sure to fail,_" Piper recited.

Remus frowned at the ground. "Whatcha thinkin', Mooney?" Sirius asked.

"We'll need two wizards."

"Why not a witch," Lily demanded. "That is so sexist!"

"It said sons of man and hearth, Evans, not daughters."

Lily glared at Remus before storming back into the castle. The demigods all rolled their eyes. "Um...Sirius," Marlene said, backing away from her boyfriend.

"What?" Sirius asked curiously.

"You're glowing!"

Everyone looked at Sirius to see that he was in fact glowing a warm red. Above his head, a golden flame was flickering. After a few moments, it disappeared. The demigods dropped to their knees. "All hail Sirius Black, son of Hestia."

Sirius' eyes widened. Suddenly, he had an armful of little brother. "Hey, what's wrong, little Reggie?"

"A-are you going to leave me now?"

"Course not," Sirius whispered into his brother's hair. "You're always going to be my baby brother." Regulus smiled at the reassurance. For all he knew, he may not even be related to Sirius at all, but Sirius would always be his older brother.

"We just need a son of man now," Hazel said. "Any suggestions?"

"James," Thalia said almost instantly. She blushed realizing how quickly she had said that. "He gets along with Percy, Nico, Leo, Remus, and I really well," she defended.

"Sure, sis," grinned Jason. "You keep saying that."

James sent Thalia a grin. She glared at him, her blush rising. "Looks like we our quest members," grinned Leo.

Percy clutched her ever enlarging had been in this dungeon a total of five days now if Voldemort had been telling the truth. She couldn't help but wonder if someone was really going to come rescue her.

"What are we going to do?" Percy asked, looking down at her stomach. She smiled as she felt one of her babies kick. She couldn't believe she was six months pregnant after only being pregnant for 6 days. Being a demigod was always confusing in her mind.

Upset and terrified, Percy scratched another tally mark into the stone wall with a rock she had found. "One more day," she whispered. "Are you coming for us, Wise Guy?" Percy used the wall as leverage to stand up. Frowning, Percy realized there was something wet trickling down her leg. She looked down and her eyes widened. "Help! My water broke!" she shouted. She could hear people running down the steps.

Percy couldn't believe she was going into labor so early. She was only 26 weeks along, give or take a few. She supposed it must have been the cruciatus curse. Percy gasped as a contraction hit her just as a young blond woman rushed into the room. SHe looked at Percy in sympathy as she helped her out of the cell. The blond woman carefully helped Percy up the stairs into a room where a mediwitch was waiting.

Percy almost passed out from exhaustion as she gave the final push. The woman, Narcissa she had said was her name, had stayed with Percy the whole time. Percy was glad for the comfort the woman was offering. She didn't really seem to want to be there either.

Percy had her suspicions that the mediwitch was a Death Eater. The woman had hardly helped her give birth at all. Narcissa had been the one to keep encouraging Percy to keep pushing. The mediwitch hadn't even offered her pain relief. Glaring at the mediwitch, Percy took her two babies from her. Both children were cleaned up and sleeping peacefully in their mother's arms.

"What are you going to name them?" Narcissa asked longingly as the mediwitch left the room.

"Iapetus and Asteria," Percy smiled, leaning back against her fluffy pillows.

"Why the name of a titan?" Narcissa questioned. "Didn't you fight a war against the titans?" Percy may have shouted things like how she had gone through enough pain fighting titans during her labor.

"We did fight the titans. I erased Iapetus' memories. He's a friend now. He goes by Bob."

"Bob?" Narcissa asked. Percy shrugged. Narcissa decided to continue talking. Lucius didn't like her talking unless she was being asked a question. "Why did you choose those names?"

Percy glanced out the window at the stars. "Asteria is the goddess of stars. I decided to name my baby after her because this is the first night I've seen the stars since my imprisonment. Also the stars have always guided me through danger. My son is named after Iapetus because he saved mine and Remus' life so many times when we fell into Tartarus."

"That's really sweet," Narcissa smiled. "I wish I had a child. I'd take anything to cheer me up right now. This place is so depressing."

Percy nodded, staring at her new found friend. "Do you want to hold one?" Percy asked.

"Could I?" Narcissa eagerly asked. Percy smiled and handed Iapetus, who was closer, to Narcissa. "He's so tiny," she whispered as the door banged open. Voldemort stormed into the room. Percy clutched Asteria to her chest as Narcissa brought Iapetus up to hers. Both babies had been startled awake by the loud noise and were now wailing. Percy tried to shush them.

"So the babies have been born," Voldemort sneered. "Lucius!" he called to the man who had entered the room with him. "Bring all of them back to the cell including our lovely Narcissa. It seems she cannot be trusted. If the demigods do not show up within 24 hours, we shall begin torturing them starting with the baby girl."

"Not my babies!" Percy gasped as Lucius roughly grabbed her arm. He grabbed his wife's arm with his other hand and began pulling the two girls down the stairs to the cellar. He locked the door as he left. Percy began softly crying along with the babies. Narcissa wrapped her arm around Percy, careful not to harm the babies.

"It's going to be all right," she whispered. "They'll come rescue us, you'll see." Even as she spoke her comforting words, the older of the two women couldn't help but doubt them.


	12. Chapter 12

Remus was doing everything he could to help Leo steer the Argo II to Voldemort's base. "There it is," Sirius yelled, leaning over the edge of the ship to point at the building. Leo veered his ship and brought it to a gentle landing in front of Malfoy Manor. Remus, followed by everyone else, jumped off the ship. Remus went around the back of the manor, so he could sneak in to find Percy. James and Sirius followed Remus. The others went in through the front door.

Lucius Malfoy met them at the entrance of his manor. He lead the seven demigods through long, elaborate halls. With a flick of his wand, the door he stopped in front of flew open. Malfoy gestured for the demigods to enter. They were greeted by a surprising sight.

Voldemort was holding a baby in his arm. His wand was pointed to the baby's neck. He smirked cruelly when he saw them. "Where's the son of Athena?" he asked. "I wish to congratulate him on becoming a father."

The demigods gasped as they realized who the child was. They couldn't help but wonder where the other one was, or if the other child was alive. "Wh-where's Percy's other child?" Hazel asked.

Voldemort smiled coldly, his thin lips twisting in a spine rattling smile. "Do not fear, Hazel Levesque, they are safe downstairs with Lady Narcissa Malfoy."

"Who's that?" Leo whispered in Nico's ear.

"How am I supposed to know?" Nico hissed back. "How do you know our names?" he asked aloud.

"The Earth Mother told me, of course."

"Impossible," Piper snapped. "We put her back to sleep."

"Of course you did," Voldemort replied. "But she had enough power to warn me of you. I must say, I did not think getting you all to side with me was going to be so easy."

"That's because it won't be," growled Jason, pulling out his sword.

Percy sobbed as Narcissa held her. Remus hadn't come. Voldemort had taken Asteria. Percy had been so sure her fiance would come. She couldn't believe he hadn't. Hysterical, Percy clutched Iapetus closer to her chest. She wondered how long it would be until Voldemort came back to take Iapetus after killing Asteria.

Narcissa was nervous. She remembered Remus Lupin from when she was in school. He had started his first year when she was in her fifth. Lucius had been in his seventh. Remus hadn't seemed like the type of person to abandon someone when things got tough. She was sure he was coming for Percy and their children. At least, Narcissa hoped he would come.

Slowly, Percy's sobs quieted. "Wh-what's going to happen to us?" she whimpered. She had fought in so many battles, but never had she felt more vulnerable than she did now.

"I don't know," Narcissa replied. She wished to comfort the distraught mother, but she didn't know how.

Percy nodded sadly. Iapetus had quieted as well, as if sensing that crying would get them hurt. Percy smiled slightly at her child. "At least I still have you," she said. Iapetus simply blinked his owlish grey eyes. Glad of something to remind her of Remus, Percy smiled at her baby. His eyes were exact replicas of his father's, only they still had their childish innocence that all demigods lost at a young age. Iapetus also had very small amounts of black hair at the top of his head. It was hard to tell when he had only just been born, but Percy thought he was the perfect mixture of both herself and Remus.

Percy jolted as she heard a door open and close. Narcissa flinched back, having heard the soft noise as well. She stood up and placed herself in front of Percy. Narcissa was determined to keep Percy and Iapetus safe, even if that meant sacrificing herself. Percy backed herself up against the wall, shielding Iapetus from the cell door and whoever would come through.

The door to the cell slowly opened. Both girls moved back from the light. They didn't understand how Voldemort had already finished torturing Asteria. Lucius had just left with her half an hour ago. Narcissa knew for a fact that it took at least twenty minutes to get to that room from the dungeons. She had no idea why Lucius had insisted on living in such a large house.

The door creaked open even more. Percy and Narcissa found themselves backed into a corner to escape sight. Percy was mentally cursing herself as more tears started to fall from her eyes. Someone coming in here could only mean one thing for her. Her daughter was dead.

Remus followed the scent of his mate to navigate through the house. He was lucky it hadn't taken him that long to catch it. He was only half aware of Sirius and James following him. The scent lead him to a room where it had slightly faded. He could smell six other scents along with that of his mate.

He frowned. "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's scent are stronger in her than elsewhere. They were in here about a day ago. Voldemort was here too. There was another older scent that I don't recognize. I can smell two other scents. I think Percy gave birth in here. I can definitely smell her blood and the other two scents are definitely very young children."

"The Malfoys don't have children," Sirius said aloud. "I would know. Narcissa is Walburga's niece. I guess I can't call her my mum anymore."

"Shall we continue?" James questioned. "Can you follow Percy's scent from here, Moony?" Remus nodded and continued walking, following the scent of his mate. The scent led him to a locked door.

Remus stopped again. "Lucius Malfoy was here about thirty minutes ago. There's one of the child's scents too. I-I think he was bringing one of my children too V-Voldemort." James rested his hand on his friends shoulder. Remus had started quivering. He looked into James' eyes, fear present in his own. "It...it was the girl."

"We won't let him hurt her," James assured Remus. "I'm sure the others are already with Voldemort. They'll stop him from hurting your daughter." Remus nodded and opened the door. He tried to stay as quiet as he could so the Death Eaters in the manor would not be alerted to his presence. He could hear soft whispers coming from what appeared to be a dungeon.

"Woah, how did I do that?" Sirius asked. Remus and James turned around to look at him. In his palm was a small flame, just enough to give them light.

"Hestia is the goddess of the hearth," Remus answered. "I guess that means you can control flames. What I don't understand is how a virgin goddess had a son."

Sirius shrugged and began to lead the way downstairs. Remus and James followed closely behind him. He was, after all, their only source of light. Remus noted that the whispers had quieted. Remus moved in front of Sirius as they reached the bottom of the stairs. There was a small landing that ended abruptly in a stone door. Remus carefully pushed the door open. To say he was shocked by what he saw would be an understatement.

Narcissa Malfoy was standing in the corner of the cell with fearful doe eyes. Behind her, Percy was crouched in the corner, holding a newborn baby to her chest. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Realizing who was at the door, Narcissa moved to the side, allowing Remus through to his fiance and child. Remus rushed passed her and collapsed to his knees besides Percy.

Remus wrapped his arms around Percy and his son. Percy froze before recognizing who was holding her. She curled up into the warmth of her mate. "I'm so so sorry," Remus whispered into Percy's hair.

"Never let me go again," Percy murmured back into Remus' sweatshirt.

"Never again," Remus promised. "Wh-what's his name?"

Percy smiled lightly at her son. "I named him Iapetus after Bob. Our...our daughter's name is A-Asteria." Percy began sobbing into Remus' chest again. Remus sent a confused look at Narcissa who was being hugged by Sirius.

**"The Dark Lord took Asteria," Narcissa muttered huskily. "I tried to stop him, but I couldn't." There was a scream from upstairs. A baby started crying. Remus noticed it wasn't Iapetus. "She's still alive," gasped Narcissa.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a sad chapter.**

Jason blocked a beam of red light with his sword. Piper started charm speaking the Death Eaters to keep them distracted. Frank had turned into a large serpent and was fighting the poison green snake on the floor that had tried to kill Hazel. Thalia rolled to the side to avoid a green light that Voldemort sent her way. She glared at him and sent a bolt of lightning at him. Nico was summoning zombie warriors to help Piper hold off the Death Eaters. A crazy one had broken through and was engaging Leo in a fight, fire versus magic.

"We need the others," Frank grunted as he turned back into a human. The green snake lay dead at his feet. Hazel ran to his side, her spatha drawn.

"Their job is to get Percy and Iapetus out," Nico yelled over the noise. "Our job is to kill these weirdos and get Percy and Remus' daughter."

Asteria had been thrown onto the throne as Voldemort had stood to start the battle. She was wailing. Piper was edging towards the child. She dodged a ble curse and grabbed the baby. The baby wailed harder. "It's okay, baby," Piper hushed. "Just stop crying. It's going to be okay. You need to stop crying." The baby stopped crying instantly. "I love charm speak," Piper muttered. She tried to run from the room. They had agreed that she would be the one to take the children and Percy from the room during the battle if they were there.

Piper had almost made it to the open door when she heard a shout. She recognized it as Leo. She and Nico turned to the son of Hephaestus at the same time. Nico started running towards his boyfriend. Bellatrix was pointing her wand at Leo, who had been knocked to the ground by a spell. "Shoot yourself!" Piper screeched. It was the first thing she could think of. Luckily, it worked.

Bellatrix's eyes hazed over. She lifted her wand and pointed it at herself. "Avada Kedavra," she said. A green light shot from her wand and hit her directly in the chest. Nico helped Leo up and returned to the fight. Piper fled from the room and back down the path she knew lead to safety. The only thing on her mind was getting Percy and Remus' baby to safety. Not paying attention to her surroundings, Piper collided with one Sirius Black. Sirius caught her before she could fall.

"Asteria!" screamed Percy. She ran forward and grabbed her baby girl. Remus was holding Iapetus. Percy cradled the small baby to her chest. "Is there a fight?" she demanded.

Piper nodded. "Remus...Sirius...James...they need you. I'll take...Percy to the...ship." Piper was taking deep, gasping breaths.

Remus nodded. He handed his son to Piper after kissing his forehead. Remus gently kissed his daughter's forehead and his fiance's lips. "Go with Piper," he said. "You can't be in battle. Not after just giving birth." Percy nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Please be safe. I love you."

"I love you too." Percy grabbed Narcissa's hand and started running after Piper. Piper lead the two woman to the Argo II.

"Let the ladder down, Festus," she called up. The ladder dropped and the girls began to climb up. They heard a long scream from inside and tears began to fall down their cheeks. They couldn't help if someone they loved had just been killed. Narcissa worried for her cousin. Even if he technically wasn't her cousin anymore, she still loved him. Piper worried for Jason, Leo, Remus and the rest of their friends. Percy worried for Nico and Thalia. They were her cousins and best friends. She worried about the others who were sacrificing themselves for her. But mostly, she worried about Remus. She loved him, and they would end fighting if he died now. She couldn't lose him after being through so much together. She couldn't let her kids grow up fatherless either. The three women and two babies waited in silence for the rest of their companions.

Remus snuck up behind Voldemort as James and Sirius went around the front. Sirius announced his presence by shooting a bolt of flames at Voldemort. Leo stared at him in shock. Voldemort growled and drew his attention away from Jason and Leo and turned it to Sirius. "What did I just get myself into," Sirius groaned under his breath. Sirius shot more fire at Voldemort.

James joined him, sending a stunner Voldemort's way. Voldemort blocked the curse and sent a crucio at James. James fell to the ground, writhing. Thalia snarled and flew at Voldemort. She looked down to see herself actually flying, but ignored the feeling of fear that swept over her. She drew her spear and thrust it at Voldemort's chest. She was sent back by a protego Voldemort conjured at the last minute. She landed next to James' convulsing body. Thalia crawled over to James, her leg having snapped during the impact. She pulled his twitching body to her chest.

Remus suppressed a growl when he saw the mess his friends were in. Sirius was the only on standing at this point. Nico and Hazel had passed out from the power loss they had endured while summoning gems and zombies. Their respective partners were trying to wake them up. Leo and Frank both had various cuts. Jason was slowly crawling towards his sister and James.

Remus tightened his grip on his knife. The very knife that had ended both the giant and titan war. It would now end a third. Remus plunged his knife forwards into Voldemort's back. Voldemort was quick and he was determined to bring a determined to bring a demigod down with him. He thrust a piece of glass he summoned to himself into Remus' stomach. Remus gasped as he tumbled to the floor, right after the Dark Lord. Sirius gasped and ran to his side. James had stopped twitching and had picked up Thalia. Frank and Leo had done the same for their respective death children. Jason was standing next to James and his sister. Sirius levitated Remus. He didn't want to risk picking him up manually. He could jostle him and cause the glass to go in farther.

By the time they got Remus to the infirmary, everyone who was unconscious had woken up. Piper quickly fed Thalia a piece of ambrosia. Sirius floated Remus over to a bed. He removed the glass and stopped the blood. "We're too late," he murmured. "No amount of blood replenishing potion could help him now. He would die from an overdose."

"No," Percy gasped, holding her twins closer to her. Everyone looked at her sadly. They left her and the twins to be alone with the father the poor kids would never get to know. Percy sat heavily in the chair besides Remus. He smiled weakly at her.

"Can I...hold them...just this once?" Remus gasped. His breaths were labored. Percy had tears pouring down her cheeks as she handed the twins over. Remus took a twin in each arm. "They're perfect," Remus whispered. "They'll be the perfect mixture of the two of us."

"Don't talk like that," Percy sobbed. "You'll live. You always do."

"Not this time, Seaweed Brain. I'm just glad we had two beautiful little babies before I passed on." Percy's sobs hardened. "Make...make sure...they know I love them." Remus was slowly losing consciousness. "I wanted to...to marry you, Seaweed Brain. You're the first person to...to truly love me even while...while knowing that I'm a...werewolf." A violent cough wracked Remus' body. "I...love...you..." Remus' eyes shut and his head fell back against the pillow.

**"****Please, Wise Guy," Percy whimpered. "Wake up. Please, don't leave me. I love you too." Percy took Asteria and Iapetus from her her fiance's limp arms. The twins were sobbing as if they knew what had happened. Slowly and cautiously, she walked out of the hospital room. She looked at everyone with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. "We need a shroud for the son of Athena.**

**I cried while writing Remus' death. I didn't want to write it, but my little muse was telling me to. I'm not speaking to her at the moment. Poor, Asteria, Iapetus, and Percy What are they going to do. Only my muse knows. Curse you, Lexi! If you hate Lexi and me right now, post the twin's names in a review. If you cried, post Percy and Remus' names.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't believe you all thought I would end it like that! My muse is twisted, but not evil. Anyways, last chapter guys. Don't worry, it's happy!**

Percy had refused to leave her fiance's side the entire ride back to Hogwarts. Around an hour into the journey, Narcissa and Hazel took Asteria and Iapetus up to Percy's room so they could sleep. Percy refused to leave. Eventually, the two girl sent Piper in to talk to her.

"Percy," Piper whispered. "I think you should go back to our room. You need some sleep."

"I can't leave him by himself," Percy muttered.

Piper sat down next to her friend. She put a hand on her arm. "I know it's hard, Percy," Piper sighed. "On Jason, Leo, and my quest, we thought Jason was dead for awhile. I don't think I was ever that heart broken. And when you and Remus fell into Tartarus, I was so worried I was afraid I would never see you two again. Also, while you were in Tartarus, we ran into Khione. She sent Leo to Calypso's island. No one knew where Leo was until we found him again. My point is, we know what it feels like to lose someone, and you can talk to any of us whenever you want." Piper broke off.

Silent and depressed, Percy stared at Remus' cold body. For awhile, Piper thought she hadn't heard her. Sighing, Piper got up ready to leave the room. Percy looked up at her with sad eyes. Tears were leaving trails down her cheeks to join the already dried tears. Her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes were bloodshot. Piper had never seen her friend like this and hoped never to see her like that again.

"I've lost so many, Pipes." Percy's voice was cracking. "This is the third war I've been in. I realize I didn't fight in it, but I was still a victim in it. We were lucky to stop the battle between Greeks and Romans. We didn't lose anyone in the last war. Everyone survived that war. You don't realize what the Second Titanomachy was like. People I had been close friends with for four years were killed before my eyes. I was forced to watch as they were mindlessly slaughtered. I led them into that battle, Pipes. I couldn't stop their deaths."

"Remmy and I, we made it through the war. We survived together. We were always together. We fought by each others side. As long as we were together, we were invincible. And now, he's gone. I left him for thirty minutes, and he was killed. He saved the world doing it, but he was killed. It makes me realize how fragile our lives really are. I always thought Wise Guy was unbeatable, and now here he is lying lifeless in front of me. It makes me wonder, Pipes, when my time will come. I just gave birth to twins. Wise Guy will never get to know his babies. It makes me wonder if I'll get to know them. Will I live long enough to see my babies start school? Will I see them graduate? Will I see them get married? Who's going to walk Asteria down the aisle? Will I see my grandkids?"

"And what about Asteria and Iapetus? Will they hate their father for leaving them? WIll I marry someone else so they can know a father figure? Will they understand why they don't have a father? Will they be mad at me for not keeping him safe? The gods know I'm pissed at myself for not keeping him safe."

Piper didn't know what to say the girl she had come to consider a sister. Tears had formed in her own eyes. She attempted to blink them away as she pulled Percy into a hug. "I just can't leave him by himself," Percy choked out as she began to sob again. Piper ran her fingers through Percy's hair.

"I'll stay with him," she whispered. "You should go sleep. I'll make sure nothing else happens to him."

"Thanks, Pipes," Percy murmured. She stood up, trying to wipe some of her tears away. Lightly and delicately, she kissed Remus' cold forehead. "I love you, Wise Guy," she whispered. Percy left the infirmary.

Piper stared at the cold body of her brother in all but blood. "Hey, Remus," she said. She took his cold hand in hers. "I'm gonna miss you. The gods know Percy will. The rest of us are going to miss you too though. Don't worry, we'll make sure your kids know you love them, even if you aren't there." Piper's tears that she had been holding back began to fall down her tan cheeks. She squeezed the unresponsive hands. "I wish you didn't die, Remus. If it was possible, I'd ask you to come back. I wish you could come back to us. I want you to know your kids as they grow up. I always pictured you teaching a little boy how to fight and a little girl how to read. You don't deserve this, Remus. You deserve to have a happily ever after. You've had a tough life. You deserve to live and have a family. Gods dammit, Remus, come back to us. Come back, please."

Piper's tears were flowing freely. She allowed her head to drop onto her surrogate brother's unmoving chest. Immediately, she quickly jumped up. "Huh?" she asked out loud. "That wasn't there before." She put her hand back on Remus' chest. It was definitely there. Remus heart had a beat. Piper gasped and picked his hand back up. It was slowly warming up. Piper's eyes widened. She squeezed Remus' hand. He squeezed back.

Piper ran to the door and wrenched it open. "Guys, get in here!" she shouted. "It's important!" The thumps of ten pairs of feet came running towards the infirmary. Percy was in the lead.

"What's wrong?" she screeched. "What happened?"

Piper grinned. "Nothing's wrong. And something really really good just happened."

"What happened, Beauty Queen?" Leo asked.

"Come in," Piper grinned. "You need to see it for yourself."

Everyone followed Piper into the infirmary. "Nothing's changed, Pipes," Jason sighed. Even as he said it, he was corrected.

A groan came from where Remus' body was lying on the bed. Percy rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. "It's warm," she gasped. "It wasn't before." Remus's eyes blinked open. He hissed and shielded them with his hand. "Wise Guy?" Percy asked cautiously.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," he whispered softly. His voice was croaky.

"Oh, Wise Guy," Percy sighed. She through her arms around Remus. "I thought I lost you, baby."

"I'm sorry, babe," Remus whispered, "but you're stuck with me." Percy let out a watery chuckle. Remus looked round the room. "Where are our babies?" Narcissa stepped forwards and placed a baby in each parent's arms. Remus smiled at Asteria. He ran his fingers down her pudgy cheek. Asteria blinked her sparkling sea green eyes and reached out with her little hand. She wrapped her short fingers around Remus' much larger ring finger. "She has your eyes, Seaweed Brain," he murmured. Percy smiled and nodded. "I'm going to be wrapped around her little finger, aren't I?" Percy nodded, laughing.

"They'll both have the two of us wrapped around their fingers," she smiled. The room filled with laughter. Everyone knew it was true.

It was a start of a new life for the demigods and one mortal. Thalia and James would end up getting married and having a son named Harry. Hazel and Frank would end up with triplets named Sammy, Jacob, and Sapphire. Jason and Piper would have a daughter named Leanne. Sirius would marry his girlfriend, Marlene, and together, they would have a daughter named Joanne. Later, Marlene would find out she couldn't have any more kids and they would blood adopt two little Russian boys named Nicoly and Leonid.

******THE END**

******Thank you for all your support, guys. I love all my fans. Please check out my other story, Jesse Jackson. Bye guys, Merry holidays and for those of you who celebrate Christmas, Happy Christmas! Happy Kwanzaa, and any other holidays that you celebrate that I haven't mentioned!**


End file.
